


A Nest for Newlyweds

by Sakuradancer3



Series: Haikyuu Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ain't no toxic masculinity here, Akaashi likes to sunbathe, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto is a ray of sunshine, Fluff, Gen, I made stuff up, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, SO MUCH FLUFF, hinted (if you squint) Kuroken, hinted bokuaka, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3
Summary: Bokuto is enjoying his life after Fukurodani, but he refuses to lose everything from his past. Some things are important enough that they need to be brought with you into the future.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858822
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	A Nest for Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little oneshot for Bokuaka Week 2020 combining days 2 and 3 (roommates/college AU and the Future) for your reading pleasure! Please enjoy.

Bokuto was nearly incandescent with glee as he bounced around the apartment. The newest member of the MSBY Black Jackals professional volleyball team had experienced a lot of great moments since graduating high school two years ago. He had been scouted at Nationals by several teams from around Japan and had carefully selected the Jackals after several days of consideration.

Not only were they a formidable tier one team, but they also needed a powerful wing spiker to supplement the already existing players which gave him the chance to work his way up to being the team’s ace. While training camps were held in Osaka, the majority of games were played in Tokyo so joining the team also ensured that he would be able to spend most of the year near his friends and family. The uniform was black, white, and gold, matching his eyes and hair. Bokuto claimed it was fate, though both Kuroo and Akaashi thought that was a dumb reason for joining a team and that no one else would have made that connection. Within the first few games though, they were proved wrong as the fanbase began saying the same thing and were quick to show their approval of the new recruit.

Bokuto was quickly becoming one of the most popular and identifiable members of the tier one volleyball league, and his agent was over the moon about it. Every time his name or team trended on twitter, he tagged all his high school friends and old rivals, along with as many emojis as he could fit into the message. He missed his old friends, and virtual communication, while much appreciated, wasn’t quite the same.

Kuroo had graduated high school with enough credits to be already halfway through his business major, even with his added minor concentration in international finance. He had stopped playing volleyball himself his first year in college, much to Bokuto’s dismay.

“It’s just too much work, bro.” His tall haired buddy had drawled as they watched Kenma’s latest stream about six months after Bokuto turned professional. “Between all the course work, helping Kenma set up the company and channel, and preparing to enter the real world, I just couldn’t swing also being on a team. It’s cool, Bo.”

“But Kuroooooooo…..” Bokuto whined, draping himself over his friend. “Will you really be okay? Without volleyball?”

“Well…no one said I’d never be involved in the sport ever again…” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows and smirked mysteriously. “I’ve got a few ideas…”

And his ideas, like most of Kuroo’s schemes, came to fruition soon after. Kuroo had been offered an internship position as a financial advisor and spokesperson for the Japanese Volleyball Association. The position would be extended to a formal job offer if he did well when he graduated due to his impressive resume and interview. When he told Bokuto of the job offer, Bokuto’s resulting hug bowled him over in its’ exuberance. His new position would afford Kuroo flexibility, travel and networking opportunities, and a connection to his beloved sport. It also allowed them to have excuses to meet up whenever they were in the same town on a day off, leading to snapchat antics that left both Kenma and Akaashi exasperatedly entertained.

Kenma and Akaashi, speaking of the setters, both naturally graduated on time, and of course both were accepted into their desired universities. They were both staying in Tokyo and had gotten into prestigious universities; Kenma was going to the Tokyo Institute of Technology for some advanced computer degree (Bokuto wasn’t even sure he could spell the name of the degree, let alone pass any of the introductory classes that Kenma was sure to breeze through), and Akaashi was accepted to Todai’s literature program. When they received the news, merely a few weeks before their setters were due to graduate, Bokuto and Kuroo had celebrated by forcing the two setters to join them for a celebratory dinner. It was a great reunion of close friends who had been stuck facetiming and texting due to the reality of graduated life, and to the setters’ amusement, their ex-captains were more excited by their success than the two third-years were.

After the dinner they had gone their separate ways, Kenma for once not buried in his phone or game station as Kuroo slung an arm over his shoulders and led him towards the train station. Bokuto had offered to walk Akaashi to his bus stop, despite the restaurant being closer to the MSBY apartment complex.

“It’s pretty great in the dorms!” Bokuto enthused, bouncing around as they headed down the street. Akaashi pulled on his arm to prevent him from bowling over a young girl walking the opposite direction, bowing his head in apology. Bokuto obliviously continued. “The rooms are a bit small so sharing with Inunaki is a little difficult since we are both a bit messy, and the kitchen isn’t really the best, but there’s great air conditioning for the summer! But during the winter it can get pretty cold, and during the rainy months I’ve seen a few bugs because Inunaki eats in bed and leaves crumbs, so that’s not that great. And sometimes I wish it was a little bit closer to the station so I didn’t have to wake up so early…”

“It actually sounds like there are several problems with the dorms, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi observed, looking concerned. His eyebrows were furrowed, creating a little line right above the bridge of his nose. It was cute. Bokuto wanted to poke it.

“Well, maybe a few issues.” Bokuto allowed, refocusing. “But it’s better than finding an apartment in Tokyo on my own. Kuroo was living in the dorms, and I know I wouldn’t do too well living all on my own with no roommate. Living with a teammate was the best option, and once I moved in it seemed like too much effort to move. Lately it’s been a bit much though.”

“Well, have you thought about moving in with another person?”

“Well, Kuroo’s apartment was too small for me to move in when he first left college, and now I think he’s planning on living with Kenma for Kenma’s first year, and I don’t really want to live with a stranger…”

Akaashi looked thoughtful. “Well, I haven’t signed a lease yet, and your practice gym is near Ikebukuro, right? I think the Marunouchi line is less than a half hour from Toudai. We could try to find an apartment near Toshima, perhaps.”

Bokuto literally froze in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Akaashi. Akaashi didn’t notice at first, taking a few more steps as he continued to muse aloud until noticing Bokuto’s absence. He turned, head cocked curiously at Bokuto’s visibly trembling form.

“Bokuto-san?” He yelped as Bokuto’s hands landed heavily on his shoulders and shook him back and forth, making his head wobble.

“AKAAAAAAASHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! DID YOU JUST ASK ME TO MOVE IN WITH YOU?!?!?!?”

Akaashi took a step back, hands reaching up to grab Bokuto’s wrists.

“Bokuto-san, please, control yourself. It was just a suggestion, you don’t have to-“

“NO NO NO, I WANT TO, THAT’S A GREAT IDEA, OHMYGOSH-“

“Volume, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi deadpanned, though he did look pleased at Bokuto’s excitement. “We’ll need to talk about price range, and research some locations, discuss the logistics of…you’re not listening, are you?”

Bokuto’s golden eyes were gleaming, hands clasped together as he looked up at the sky euphorically. “Living with Akaashi….it’s like a dream!”

Akaashi flushed a bit, unable to look directly at Bokuto’s exuberance. “It’s nothing special, Bokuto-san.”

“Uh, yes, it is!” Bokuto replied in disbelief. “Living with someone so mature and cool…it’ll be great! You can handle all the business and boring parts, and I’ll take care of the cooking and cleaning when I’m home in exchange! And we can make a chore chart, but I can do more since you’ll have to focus on your studies and I do get most of the year free during the off-season, so I’ll be able to take care of most of the home stuff…”

“That makes you sound like a housewife,” Akaashi huffed a laugh, continuing down the street now that Bokuto seemed more alert. Bokuto bounded after him, protesting.

“Akaaaasheeeeeeeee! That’s not true! Housewives just stay home all day, and I do have a job, you know.”

“Yes, yes, Bokuto-san. But you do have to admit that if you are taking on all the cooking and most of the cleaning, it does make you the wife.” Akaashi teased lightly.

“Hmmm…. Akaashi’s wife…? That sounds pretty good to me!” Bokuto chirped, skipping forward. Akaashi blinked several times in surprise, pausing slightly. Bokuto turned to give him a huge grin.

“But Akaashi, I wouldn’t be a normal housewife, I’d be the hot one everyone talks about! Like, a trophy wife!” Bokuto boasted, flexing his muscles right in Akaashi’s face. Without the added distraction of schoolwork, he had spent the last two years building even more muscle mass than he had previously. Kuroo had more than once said that between all the yakiniku he ate and all his muscle mass, Bokuto was the ultimate beefcake, both literally and figuratively.

Akaashi raised a single eyebrow at Bokuto’s silliness, but his eyes were stuck appreciatively on a well-defined bicep. As he watched, Bokuto flexed even more, making the muscles bulge. Akaashi’s blush deepened, and he had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak clearly.

“Well, you are certainly confident enough to be a trophy wife. What would that make me, then? The overworked husband?”

“Akaashi, you’re a trophy husband, of course!” Bokuto grinned, grabbing Akaashi’s arm and pulling him forward. They were getting close to the station now, and it was getting late. “You’re so beautiful, of course you’d be a trophy too! We’ll be the trophy newlyweds of Ikebukuro!”

Akaashi laughed lightly at Bokuto’s arrogance, and the two continued to banter as they waited for the bus that would bring Akaashi back to his neighborhood. A few minutes later, the headlights became visible turning the corner.

“Thanks for dinner, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, readjusting his bag over his shoulder.

“No worries, Akaasheeee! I gotta reward my hard-working husband!” Bokuto beamed, looking proud. Akaashi paused as the bus slowed to a stop and opened its’ doors with a hiss. He looked at his ex-Captain, and Bokuto had remembered seeing an odd expression in the setter’s hooded eyes.

“Well, I appreciate it, wife.” Akaashi murmured, leaning forward, and depositing a light kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. Bokuto’s already wide eyes widened even more, his mouth dropping open in shock. Akaashi giggled lightly as he stepped onto the bus, waving goodbye at his frozen friend. As the bus drove away, Bokuto stared after it for a solid three minutes before grinning and skipping all the way back to the dorm.

Three weeks later, they had found a modest flat share about ten minutes away from Ikebukuro. Bokuto had already moved all his stuff in, and Akaashi was formally moving in that weekend. Since that dinner, they had only seen each other in person once, and that was for Akaashi’s graduation. Bokuto had not wanted to bring up the kiss or the married couple joke in front of Akaashi’s parents, who were not the joking type, though they were pleasant enough in a standoffish sort of way. They were actually quite pleased to hear that Akaashi was moving in with Bokuto, especially once he assured them that his salary would more than cover his half of the bills and that he was a functional if not particularly creative cook.

“Be careful,” Akaashi’s father had warned good-naturedly, nudging his son. “Keiji’s the type of cook who tends to burn water.”

“That’s so cool!” Bokuto enthused, staring at Akaashi. “How do you do that? Does it make the water taste different?”

“Ignore my father, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighed, glaring a bit at the older man. His father simply smirked at his flustered son. “It’s not true. It’s just a way of saying I’m not the best cook.”

“OH!” Bokuto chuckled a little too late, trying to show his appreciation for the rare attempt at humor. “Well, don’t worry Akaashi! I’ll cook for the two of us!”

Akaashi gave him a considering look, a small smile appearing in the crook of his mouth. Bokuto stared at it. It got closer.

“Of course you will. You’ll be the perfect wife, won’t you?” Akaashi teased quietly, next to Bokuto’s ear. He walked away from his blushing future roommate to greet and congratulate a classmate. Bokuto was bright red.

“Have some water dear,” Akaashi’s mother said serenely, passing over a water bottle. “You look a bit flushed.”

Bokuto had spent the rest of the week cleaning up the relatively tidy apartment obsessively. He vacuumed the living room and the empty bedroom, dusted all the ceiling fans, and sanitized the counters with wipes. Akaashi had already had a bed delivered and sent over some boxes. Bokuto had found one labeled “linens” and inside had discovered a dark blue bed spread. He had already washed and aired it out so that Akaashi would have a nice warm bed for the night since he was sure the recent graduate would be tired from unpacking by the end of the day. He had also bought a small plush owl and he spent several minutes carefully posing it so it was perfectly placed in the center of the bed.

He was fluffing the pillows for the third time when he heard a key turn in the lock. Scrambling out of the bedroom, he ran to the kitchen to pick up his surprise and then turned to enter the living room. He shifted on socked feet anxiously as Akaashi made his way down the small hallway. At least, he thought it was Akaashi. It looked more like a stack of boxes with legs to be honest.

It was Akaashi though, and he grunted slightly as he turned to place the boxes down. He straightened up with a sigh and turned to see Bokuto beaming brightly at him, holding a small cake with the word “Welcome” written on it in gold icing.

“WELCOME HOME AKAASHI!” He boomed, trembling with excitement at being the first to formally welcome his new roommate. Akaashi smiled gently at him, looking a bit overwhelmed by the unexpected fuss.

“I’m home.”

* * *

Coda:

“Hey, hey, Akaashi! There’s one last thing we gotta do!!!” Bokuto enthused, bouncing lightly. Akaashi groaned. After four hours of unpacking, his room was finally finished, and truth be told all he wanted to do was to collapse on that comfortable looking bed Bokuto had set up for him.

“Bokuto-san, can’t it wait?”

“NO! It’s already late, we were supposed to do it before, come on Akaashi!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand, pulling towards the door.

“Wait, Bokuto-san, our shoes-“

“Don’t worry about it!” Bokuto crowed, opening the door and pulling Akaashi out to stand in the hallway. Bokuto joined him in the hallway, leaving the door open. He looked expectantly at Akaashi and opened his arms. Akaashi stared blankly at him.

“…Bokuto-san, what are you doing?”

“C’mere Akaashi! I gotta carry you over the threshold!”

“…what?”

“I read about it! It’s what married people do when they move into their first place together! If we’re gonna be the trophy spouses of Ikebukuro, then I gotta carry you over the threshold.”

“…Bokuto-san, the wife is supposed to be carried through the door, not the husband.”

“Eeh, really??? Ok! Hold out your arms, Akaaashiiiiii! Catch me!!!”

“No wait, Bokuto-san, hold-aaaah!”

**Author's Note:**

> The End! I hope you enjoyed this! Just a silly little fic taking place in that nebulous time period before the time skip. I combined days 2 and 3 for this one of Bokuaka week, but I think it’s pretty cute so…sorry not sorry.
> 
> Please comment if you notice any issues, or if you thought anything was really great. I love comments so much! 😊


End file.
